New student
by OoOTheGreatPretenderOoO
Summary: Ok it is a Harry and kat relationship story but not the way you think so witch way is the relationship...This is based on a dream please read this
1. The letter

AN This is my first HP fic so be nice  
  
  
  
" Girl!" Yelled Mis Xcelmen she was the won who adopted me at the age of 3 I can't rember anything about my past but I have dreams of it A man Blackhooded faces and that is about all. Well back to the prestent Mis Xcelmen was never married she is a mean old hag. She beets me and uses me as a slave " Yes mis" I said as I approached her. " Get the mail and what took you so long to answer?"  
" I am sorry it took so long Ma'am I will go get the mail" She makes me sleep out side in her old dogs house but it is Quiet cozy as a matter afact I have made it into my own haven it has a heater I small shelf for books and a nice small bed. Well lets see what we got in the mail today. Bills bills WHAT!!! This is for me I have only gotten one letter before and it was from a so called friend from elm school. I had only been Aloud to goto school for the first grade. But I got alot of books so I know how to Read write and do a little bit of math. Well I better stash this some where I am sure to get beat if she see's it adn i already have one coming for taking so long. There it will be safe here in the house. " Here you go ma'am" God I wish I could leave here for ever. I don't evan have any clothes except for this that is on my know, and it is all torn by all the beetings " Girl why where you late"  
I don't even have a name I call my self Kat she calls me Girl. Speaking of cats that is another one of my sectret I keep form her I have a cat named mischief she is sooooo cute. " I had to pee" I said hotly "   
" OUT GOTO BED DINNER IS WAITING FOR YOU THERE!!!!" She cracked her whip at me and a ran to my house.  
  
I opened the letter Up it read  
  
  
You are invited to join hogwarts acadamy for Witches and wizards A Man will be by to assist you if you decide to come please send back letting us know"  
  
For some reason I want to go bad. Where is my notebook Ah there it is Lets see,  
Yes I would like to come to your school but i have know money and a cat I am not leaving" 


	2. Set and it is a date

An this one is very short I will try to make them longer tho  
  
  
  
  
  
" Girl get up get up now" I herd mis Xcelmen yelling for I feel horribley dreadful today. I think I have the flu. " GO! go now get the mail girl now" She cracked her whip at me, it hit that hurt golly that hurt. I walked to the mail box and looked through it. Yes there it is I have been waiting for this for weeks. I will just set this in my house for now. " Here is your mail" " Yes yes whatever get me some tea then get out of my site" I could poison her tea that would be nice but she would be able to tell since she makes me take the first sip. " her is you tea" I said after sipping it "Good now out of my site" yes now I can go see what hagwarts has to say. She opened the letter adn it read  
  
  
You can bring your cat if you wish and do not worry about money it will all be explained in due time. Tell me when you would like to meet hagrid and where.  
  
Now where is that paper.....Ahw there it is. She took out and wrote   
  
Thank you so very much I would like to meet this Hagrid at the snowy white laundry mat next friday at noon. Thankyou  
  
After a day I got a leter back saying it was going to be fine for that day 


	3. I will think of one

Friday rolled around quick this week. It was probally because kat had her mind on somthing else at the time.   
She started at 6:00 Am and by noon she had all the clothes at the snowy white laundry mat.   
  
Now where is he? I said noon maybe it was a sick joke. Just as the thought crossed a big man with long hair walked in he was real gruff looking. He came over and asked " Kat? is that really you I haven't seen you since ol' black" What is he talking about? " Um ok your hagrid right?"   
" Aww yes bloody sorry i forgot to introduce my slef Yes I am hagrid Game keeper at hogwarts school for witches and wizards, Well are you ready to go"   
"Go? Where? I cant I have to finish the laundry" She said motioning to the BIG pile of clothes.   
" No you don't you have a choice to come with me and Mr Dumbledoore will contact Mis Xcelmen Later or not come at all wich would be a bloody shame" " I will come" Kat jumped on the offer as soon as she herd it  
" Ok her we go"   
  
  
  
  
" Now first we ought to get you your books" He said walking into a wierd looking book store   
  
  
A lil later they had all her books now they just needed a wand "Mr. Ollivander yah here" Why yes Hagrid I was just helping out this young man" He said motioning towards a cute blonde " Ah the might hagrid my dad had told me   
alot about you" He said with an evil smirk " Ah yes helping out some half blood I see" "No Malfoy this is a pure wizard blood" " Wah wah what I thought you only went to help peoplewho lived in the mortal relm" " I do This is Kat Potter" " I thought the potter only had one kid" " It will all be explained in do time"   
" Now now hush hush we must find this young lady a wand" " How do we do that" I asked " Here hold this, she took the wand in her hand " NOw what" "Wave it around" So she did that to and nothing happened. " No No wrong one " Now this one might do Dragons scales and Unicorn hair" She gave that a wave and sparks flew from it " Aw yes that is the one"   
" What next hagrid?" She turned toward her newly found friend " Well if you want yerself a pet then that if not we take you home" " WHAT!! Not I will not go home Hagrid you can't make me please please she is sure to beat me please don't make me go home I will do anything" " OK but you have to let me talk to professor Dumbledore for now lets get you a pet"   
" But I have mischief"  
" Yes but you need a wizards pet even if mischief was a wizards pet though you might still want an owl"  
" An owl can I get a White one with orange in it?"   
" Yes If you can find it"   
  
  
~ L8r after searching for that type of an Owl~  
  
  
" OK now will you talk to Professor Dumbledore "   
" Ahw yes yes professor Dumbledore, you stay here I will see to what we are doing next"  
Hagrid walked over to a fire and though some thing in it and all the sudden a old man's head appeared in the fire  
  
" Hi Professor, Kat and I were wondering what we are supposed to do for the last month of the holidays"  
" I have all ready aranged she will stay with the Weasly's 


End file.
